


A Hunter's Daughter

by damonsgirl23



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Claiming, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alaric had a daughter Isabella Saltzman  from his previous marriage before he married Isobelle and then dating Jenna. When one day out of the blue he gets contacted by his daughter Isabella asking to come visit and stay with him. As well go to school there when he agrees and she appears to see him Damon finds out about her and wants her as his and to keep her from himself the first time he sees her after finding out by Alaric that she is his daughter. He knows he will have to fight his friend and any others who will try to take her from his side just to keep her by his side and for himself... Even fight her ex-boyfriend and his family too.  Rated M for Mature such as Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Damon with Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 1 

 

Alaric is in the bar drinking a beer when he gets a text from his daughter Isabella he turns to look down wondering what her text is going to say. He sees its about her wanting to visit him and go to school there he knows that things would change once she lives back here with him.

He hopes she will like the bedroom he has picked out for her to be in since he lives with Jenna, Elena, and Jeremy in the Gilbert house. He knows he will do what he can for Isabella to make sure she is comfortable in the home with him and the others.

He wants his daughter to have a fun time this year and not remember the bad times about her ex and his family who had ruined her. When she used to stay in Forks with his good friend Charlie Swan who had her pose as his daughter. 

Yet he knows, if he ever sees her bronze headed ex-boyfriend and his family he will kill them for hurting her because he knows they are not normal or human from what she described of them. The only thing that will hold him back besides his weapons is his daughter who he is not sure if she still has feelings for the punk who ruined her life.

He smiles noticing his daughter sent him a text wanting to visit him and spend time with him in Mystic Falls. He wonders what he can tell Jenna about her and the others including Damon yet he worries about if Damon is going to pursue her and how he feels for her.

However he feels that something is going to happen for him, when his daughter appears in Mystic Falls to see him. He knew she will attract a lot of boys that are going to be after her to pursue her the best person he can trust with her besides himself is Damon yet he is still weary of him and about his intentions once he finds out about her.

He wonders what everyone else is going to think of his daughter when she gets here for she looks like her mother but has his eye color and dark hair. He hopes the others will want to get to know her yet he is worried about what Jenna will think of her and if she will agree to have his daughter move into their home.

When he thinks about his daughter he knows she can sometimes be a wild child, but also with a good heart and head on her shoulders. He knew that he will do anything for his daughter Isabella and make sure she is taken care of and that nothing is going to harm her in this town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Alaric had a daughter Isabella Saltzman from his previous marriage before he married Isobelle and then dating Jenna. When one day out of the blue he gets contacted by his daughter Isabella asking to come visit and stay with him. As well go to school there when he agrees and she appears to see him Damon finds out about her and wants her as his and to keep her from himself the first time he sees her after finding out by Alaric that she is his daughter. He knows he will have to fight his friend and any others who will try to take her from his side just to keep her by his side and for himself... Even fight her ex-boyfriend and his family too. Rated M for Mature such as Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Damon with Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 2

After he talked to his daughter with the reply she gave him that she is going to be in Mystic Falls in a few hours to see him. He knows he will do anything for her to make her happy including helping her forget her ex-boyfriend and his family who have hurt her.

He hopes she will have a fun time here when she gets here, just when he thought about her he notices Damon coming towards him with a smirk on his face. Wondering what he wants and if its for any information he knows that things will happen to change big for him to deal with in his life. 

He sees Damon is looking at him and his phone wondering what he has to say to him. He knows he will have to tell Damon and the others about his daughter Isabella. He looks at Damon and notices the smirk still on his face he said, “I have some news to tell everyone about.”

“What news to you have to tell me and th others Ric.” Damon said to him 

“My daughter Isabella is coming to stay with me and go to school here in Mystic Falls.” he said to him 

“Well what does she look like so that I can know more about her.” he said to him 

Alaric sighed and shows him a picture of his daughter with Mahogany brown hair doe brown eyes heart shaped faced with pale skin and wearing a black leather jack with Jena's boots and a white top. 

Damon smiles knowing she is hot he thought about commenting on the picture he said, “She must be smoking Ric I hope to meet her when she gets here.”

He became upset at what Damon said, he looks to him and said, “She is not a toy for you to play with Damon she is my daughter.”

He understood what Alaric told him but still he hopes to meet her and see what she is all about. In some ways for things to possibly make him happy for once instead of being miserable by his Brother and his friends including Elena who annoys the heck out of him as well.

Which he knows he will do whatever it takes to make sure Isabella will go out with him when he sees her after he meets her in hopes he and her can get to know each other. He will do whatever it takes to make her see that he is best for her and that she can be with him.

Meanwhile Isabella is in her car almost close to Mystic Falls she stops by for gas at the local gas station. She reaches for her phone texting her Dad for the address of where he is at right now and hopefully she can see him.

She hopes with her Dad spending time with her and meeting his girlfriend and the other two living with them that things can change and she can forget her past in Forks. She wishes to do things that will make her happy and be happy for once instead of sad and miserable with thinking about her ex-boyfriend and his family throughout most of her trip.

 

She thinks in her mind, how everything is going to play out when she gets to the Mystic Grill and sees her Dad. She hopes she will like the friends he has made while living in the town as well she hopes to become friends with them too when she sees them.

She wonders as she pays for her gas in her car with her card grabbing the receipt from the pump and getting back in the car to head to the Mystic Grill. She hopes that her Dad will be surprised to see her soon when she sees him at the place after she gets there.

Isabella knew she will want to make sure her Dad is alright with meeting his friends she wonders about who his drinking buddy is. She enters the place after parking her car looking for him, when she sees him talking to a short black haired pale skin blue eyed male in a black leather jacket and clothes she decides to walk over to her Dad and see who this person is.

Damon notices a young teenage girl coming towards him and Alaric seeing the similar features from the picture he has seen to her. He knows this is Ric's daughter that he will have to get to know and find out about if she is trustworthy or not.

When he caught her smell from her blood he thought she smelt abnormally good for a human. He thinks just from the smell she is his mate and would do anything to get to know her and have her in his life.

He understood that he has to go through Ric to get to know her and be with her since he understands that Ric is going to be protective of his daughter Isabella. He is about to introduce himself when he hears her say 

“Hi Dad.”

He notices Ric turning to look beside him wondering when its his turn to talk to him. He said, “I see your daughter Isabella is here Ric wow she looks hot.”

Isabella wonders if this guy is an idiot or not despite him being attractive and hot to her. She smirks at him said, “Thanks for the compliment Blue eyes.” 

Ric noticing that his daughter is talking to Damon said, “I would like you to meet Damon Salvatore my drinking friend while I have been living here in Mystic Falls Bells.”

She turns from her Dad to Damon she said, “Well its nice to meet you Damon sorry if I called you Blue Eyes even if technically there blue.”

Damon nods his head yes he said, “That's alright Isabella I am happy to have met you. I hope we can become friends and something more.”

“I would like for us to be friends first Damon but maybe something more one of these days.” she said to him 

Alaric realizing he needs to have his daughter follow him home to show her the bedroom he has picked out for her said, 

“How about we get out of here Bells, and I can show you what your bedroom is like that I picked out for you.” 

“Sure thing Dad let's go.” she said to him 

 

She waves bye to Damon and said, “Bye Damon hope we meet again soon.”

“I hope so too Isabella.” he said to her 

After that he watches her walk out of the Mystic Grill with her Father Ric heading for the Gilbert home where he can see her at later. He knows with her living in Mystic Falls that things can change and become much bigger for her to deal with at best in his life in order to be with her.


End file.
